14 September 1999
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1999-09-14 ; Comments *For one night only, the Peelenium turns into the “Pigellium” to mark 1948, the year The Voice entered the world. Peel himself appears to use the term “Pigenium.” *Something of a Supergrass special, similar in style to other early Peel Acres shows in that it was assembled after the actual visit of the band, who get a guided tour, choose a selection of records, and play live in the garden. *Peel retells a few old stories for his guests, including how he was once billed above Hendrix at a gig at a university (Southampton, he thinks). Says he has another poster on which he is billed above Pink Floyd. *Also recalls that Steve Jones once tried to pick a fight with him in a pizza house. *Claims that the one time he went to Japan he immediately felt at home, more than he would have done somewhere like Leicester. *Remembers Spaceman 3 reacting badly to having their b-side cut short. *Says he saw the Primitives with Echo & The Bunnymen in Birmingham. Sessions *Supergrass #3 live at Peel Acres, recorded 1999-07-23. Four tracks appear on the bonus "Mary Live" EP released with the Australian version of the band's eponymous third album. Tracks also available on various CD versions of the Mary single. Tracklisting *''(Supergrass arrive and JP informs them they'll be chatting while walking around the house)'' (missing from file c) *T1000: Supernatural (2xLP – Progress) Tresor *Kaito: 60 Second Popstar (single) Vibrations From The Edge Of Sanity *Lexxus: Ring Mi Cellie (single) Greensleeves Peelenium 1948 "Pigellium” # Pee Wee Hunt & His Orchestra: Twelfth Street Rag # Ella Fitzgerald & The Songspinners: My Happiness #Russ Morgan: So Tired #Eddie “Cleanhead” Vinson & His Orchestra: Some Women Do *Melt-Banana: Shining Hatcher (LP - Cactuses Come In Flocks) A-Zap *''(Supergrass get tour of Peel Acres, including Peel’s work room. Next song was one of the first taped off the Peel show by an unnamed member of the band.)'' *Inspiral Carpets: This Is How It Feels To Be (single) Mute *''(Tour continues. Emerges that Peel has a Naomi Campbell record. Finds difficulty locating many by Supergrass. Next one played is the band’s first recorded effort.)'' *Jennifers: Just Got Back Today (12") Nude *Supergrass: Time (#1 session, 1995) *''(Remaining records are choices of Supergrass.)'' *Steve Harley & Cockney Rebel: Make Me Smile (Come Up And See Me) (single, 1975) EMI *Velvet Underground: Pale Blue Eyes (LP - The Velvet Underground) MGM *Curtis Mayfield: So In Love (single, 1975) Curtom *'(tape flip between files a and b)' *Spacemen 3: Revolution (single, 1988) Fire *Primitives: Crash (single) RCA *Elvis Presley: C'mon Everybody (Viva Las Vegas soundtrack) *Undertones: Teenage Kicks (EP) Sire *Supergrass live at Peel Acres *#Strange Ones *#Pumping On Your Stereo *#The Sun Hits The Sky *#Lenny *#Caught By The Fuzz *#Richard III *#Mary *'(towards the end of 'Mary', file c cuts to a previous show)' Half Man, Half Biscuit - 24 Hour Garage People. File ;Name *a) superg48a.mp3 *b) superg48b.mp3 *c) jp140999.mp3 ;Length *a) 01:01:51 *b) 00:54:52 *c) 01:53:35 (note: last 3 minutes from a previous show) ;Other *a) and b) Part of The Andrew T 90s tapes. Many thanks to Andrew! *c) Many thanks to max-dat. ;Footnotes ;Available *a) and b) Part a, Part b (Mooo Server) *c) Mooo Category:1999 Category:Peel shows Category:Available online Category:Unknown Category:Peelenium Category:Max-dat Tapes